Cursed
by frostbite64
Summary: After his father was banished to the cursed realm, Lloyd is depressed. He wants someone to blame. When he accuses someone of the loss of his father, events occur causing Zane to end up in the cursed realm. While he's there, he discovers a way to escape. I do not own Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lloyd was mad; and depressed; and sad. He wanted to cry, to scream, and to yell, but doing so would attract unwanted attention from his so called, 'friends'. He wasn't sure they were friends anymore. They didn't seem to care when his father died. They just went on with normal day life.

Sure, Lloyd figured it was because he was upset, so he didn't realize their pain, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find a place again in life. He had a comic book in his hands, but he wasn't reading it. There was a song playing on the radio by his favorite band, The Fold, but he wasn't listening to it. His father dying had numbed him, and kept him from doing anything.

Eventually though, someone came in.

"Hi Greenie; how's it going?"

Lloyd sighed, "Hi Jay."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with us. I got Terminator, and we're all excited to see Zane's reaction to it!" Lloyd couldn't help but give a small smile, but it faded quickly.

"No thanks Jay, I don't really feel like watching a movie tonight," Lloyd said.

Jay noticed how upset he was and said, "Lloyd, I'm sorry about Sensei Garmadon. If I didn't let Cole give me the Jade Blade, he could have stayed in and would have had a good chance of stopping Chen, so if you want to blame me, go ahead."

"I can't blame you Jay, because I doubt Cole could have stopped Chen, and the Jade Blade thing was his choice. It's not your fault.

"Alright, but you should come down sometime, we all wish you'd join us. And if you need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to, but I'm exactly good at that stuff."

"Thanks Jay," Lloyd said as Jay left, shutting the door behind him.

Lloyd desperately wanted someone to blame, but he knew it couldn't have been Jay's fault. The ninja of lightning had been doing everything he could to help him during the Tournament. He had helped Lloyd win his match against Camille, and was also the one who had tried to get Cole to move on. He couldn't blame Jay for that.

Speaking of Cole, he couldn't blame the team leader for his father's death. Sure, he and Jay had been arguing a lot over Nya and adding more stress to the team, but Lloyd couldn't hate him for his emotions. Cole was the one to let Jay continue in the tournament. You'd have to be very selfless to do that. After he got eliminated and lost his element, Cole kept going. He escaped away from the guards, found Zane, and got the other elemental masters out of the factory, saving Nya and Garmadon in the process.

Nya couldn't be blamed either, because she was the one who got the spell from Clouse's spell book. She had put herself in danger from all the other elemental masters to get the spell to himself and Garmadon. Lloyd also realized that she also put up with Dareth the entire time, and that was quite an impressive feat itself. Dareth couldn't be blamed either, because he was the one who gave Zane the idea to build the roto jet to get out of the factory, from what he heard.

Lloyd could almost blame Kai. He was the one that had nearly been corrupted by the staff, and he had trusted the spy in the tournament. But still, Kai had fallen in love with her, and because of that, the ninja gained a powerful ally in fighting Chen once the tournament ended. Also, the fire ninja was the one to break Chen's staff, giving everyone their powers back.

Then, it snapped into Lloyd's head; the person who was responsible for his father's death. If he hadn't gotten caught by Chen, they wouldn't have gone to the island in the first place. If he had fought back before they took his element, he could have feed himself. If he hadn't existed, his father would still be here.

Lloyd sat up quickly (he had been laying down while he was thinking) and muttered the name of the person who was responsible for all of this.

"Zane."

* * *

 **(A/N) So there's chapter one. It is the shortest chapter in the story so the others will be longer. I have two other stories, so it may take a while for me to get the next chapter done. There will also be more action in the next chapters (I think.) I'm not sure if Lloyd is out of character, but who wouldn't be (at least a little bit) if their father had died. Please review and tell me if anyone likes it at all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Frostbite**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lloyd wanted to punch a wall, but he knew from experience that that was not a good idea. His eyes narrowed, and he thought about what he wanted. It came to him quickly. What he wanted was simple; revenge. It was plain and simple. He wanted Zane to know how he felt.

As for how to get revenge, Lloyd was at a loss. The nindroid was considered family to the others (not him anymore) so if he were to hurt Zane, they'd hate Lloyd forever, and help Zane so he wouldn't know how angry Lloyd was.

Then it clicked. Lloyd knew exactly how to get revenge on the ninja of ice. He walked over to the closet in his room, and opened it. He dug through dirty clothes and comic books until he found what he was looking for. It was an old, tattered piece of paper, but on it, where some of the most powerful words ever; the spell to banish people into the cursed realm.

The ninja had watched Lloyd burn Clouse's spell book, but before he did, the Green Ninja had ripped one page out; the spell which he held now. At first, Lloyd had taken it to see if there were any clues for finding his father, but now it held a new purpose; revenge.

Lloyd rolled up the page, and slipped out the window after making sure his door was locked. He closed the window and began walking to New Ninjago City, where he decided to search for the nindroid. He had a plan, and everything he needed. Now all he had to do was find Zane.

The last several days hadn't been easy for Zane. After returning from the corridor of elders, he went to Borg Industries to explain to Cyrus what had happened to him and Pixal. It was quite a long story, explaining everything from being sold to Chen by Ronin, to Pixal being dismantled, to the two of them escaping with the other elemental masters. Cyrus believed his story (which was slightly surprising, considering to oddity of it) and Zane had helped him rebuild a body for Pixal.

So that day was exciting for Zane. Cyrus was not there. He was at some meeting somewhere in another city. It was the day where Pixal was finally able to be back in her own body. The process was fairly simple for the nindroid, and when she woke up, they were both very happy.

"Zane!" she said, hugging him. "Thank you."

"Cyrus did most of the work," said the nindroid.

"Even so, it is wonderful. It's just like before!"

"I'm very happy for you Pixal," said Zane as the two of them separated.

Unfortunately, just then, Lloyd walked in. Zane's sixth sense detected danger, and he stood up, being ready for a surprise. Unfortunately, nothing could've prepared the nindroid for what was going to happen.

"Lloyd?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Zane was attempting to stay calm, but it was quite hard to do when his sixth sense was telling him something was wrong.

"It's your fault my father's gone, Zane!" Lloyd yelled.

"Wh-why Lloyd?" asked the titanium ninja.

"If you hadn't gone and gotten yourself captured by Chen, this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled. "My father still deserves to be here, and you don't!" After saying that, the green ninja pulled to spell out of his pocket, and began saying the chant.

"Pixal, get out of here" Zane told Pixal. The droid ran towards the nearest exit. Zane turned to follow, but Lloyd had used his power to send some of the ceiling crashing down blocking the path the nindroid wanted to take.

"Zane!" yelled Pixal, worried.

"Pixal, please, go get help!" Zane yelled running toward Lloyd, in a desperate attempt to get the spell away from him. But he was too late. Lloyd had opened a path to the cursed realm, which was in the process of sucking everything near it into it. Zane watched in horror as the room emptied, making the portal bigger.

Suddenly, something changed in Lloyd. "What am I thinking?" he asked himself. He looked up, and saw that Zane was desperately hanging to one of the few sturdy pieces of the floor. The portal's force was so great; he was nearly upside-down. "What kind of brother am I?" asked the green ninja, running forward to help his teammate.

Lloyd suddenly stopped, battling with his emotions. He felt weak, unable to control how he felt. Then, in a flash of rage, he kicked the nindroids hands, sending Zane into the black abyss of the cursed realm.

Then, it was quiet. The roar of the portal was gone. Lloyd dropped to his knees, as he realized what had just happened. He started crying, just as Pixal, Kai, and Jay ran in (those were the two ninja that Pixal saw walking outside New Ninjago City.)

Lloyd wanted to curl up and disappear. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **(A/N) I finally have the next chapter done! I was on vacation, and I had basketball and I shouldn't be making excuses... anyway, I'll try to make updates sooner, but no promises.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Frostbite**


End file.
